


Knitworthy

by knittingknerdy



Series: Bucky Barnes One Shots [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Knitting, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:58:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knittingknerdy/pseuds/knittingknerdy
Summary: Bucky deserves to have something knit for him.





	

Movie night was over and everyone but Bucky and you had gone to their rooms.  You had insisted you would go to bed after one more row.  That was about 30 minutes ago.  Bucky hadn’t moved from his spot on the couch, but you could see his eyelids drooping.  Finally, you had made it to a point where you would need to switch to needles that were still in your room.  You stuffed the hat into your bag and stood quietly.  

Bucky’s eyes opened when you stood up.  “Oh.  Sorry I fell asleep.  The sound of your needles was kind of soothing.”

You smiled.  “Goodnight Bucky.” Suddenly, you had a thought. “Bucky, I haven’t made you anything before.  Would you like me to?”  

Bucky looked up at you and the look in his eyes made you curse mentally.  You were always making things for your teammates.  Some of them were a bit more demanding than others. Cough cough, Natasha.  But you couldn’t believe you hadn’t made anything for Bucky.  Of course he had never brought it up.  Now, he was looking at you like you had offered him a basket full of puppies.

“Come on, I have some yarn in my room.  You can pick what you like.”  You grab his hand and pull him down the hall.  

You let Bucky in and show him over to your knitting nook.  It was really just a giant, overstuffed armchair with a cabinet for your yarn.  Bucky stood with his mouth agape when you opened up the cabinet.  

“I don’t have a ton.  I’ve tried to be better about not buying yarn without a project.  But sometimes it is all just too pretty.  It just means I have plenty on hand for times like this.  What do you think?”  You turned to him with a smile.  

Bucky looks between you and the cabinet with confusion and a tiny bit of panic.  It looks like he might need a bit of guidance.  

“Would you like a hat or a scarf?” You decide to start simple.

“Hat.”

“Ok.”  You reach up and grab a blue skein of yarn of the shelf and hold it out to him. “What about this color?  It’s wool.”

Bucky had been reaching out to take the skein, but hesitated when you said it was wool.  “Wool is itchy.”

You raised an eyebrow and smirked. “My wool isn’t.”  Without thinking, you stepped forward and brushed it over his cheek.  You blushed when he grabbed your hand.  You stumbled backwards and dropped the yarn.

Bucky grabbed it from the floor and hummed in appreciation when he squeezed it gently. “You’re right, it is soft.”

\--

It only took you about a week to finish the hat.  You tossed it at him from across the room when you finished up weaving in the ends during another movie night  

Bucky smiled and pulled it on.  It was a bit slouchy, but it would fit all of his hair if he pulled it back.  When he walked over and gave you a big, warm hug to say thank you, you marveled at how well the blue matched his eyes.  

\--

Bucky wandered into the yarn shop.  He was there to buy Y/N a Christmas present.  When the door opened, his senses were overwhelmed by the color.  The room was full, floor to ceiling, with yarn.  He now knew what you meant about not being able to resist.  But Bucky had no idea where to start.  

“Hello, how can I help you?” The shopkeeper was sitting behind the counter.  She was able to knit while she talked too.  Bucky wondered if it was something every knitter could do.  

“Uh, I have a, uh, friend I want to buy yarn for.  For Christmas. But…” Bucky trailed off as he looked around.  He heard a small chuckle as the woman set her knitting down.  

“It’s all a bit overwhelming?” She asked.

Bucky nodded his head.  “Oh, but she made me this hat.  I think she liked the yarn.  Maybe something like this?”  He took the hat off of his head and held it out to the woman as she approached.  

She took it from him and gently gave it a squeeze.  “Oh, I think that is Malabrigo.  Your friend has good taste.  She must like you a lot.  Let me show you where it is.”

Bucky was shocked that she was able to identify the yarn from just a squeeze.  But when she led him to the yarn, he had to admit she was probably right.  Bucky selected two skeins.  One was a blue very similar to the hat she had made him.  The other was a riot of colors, purples and greens and greys.  It reminded him of Y/N.

\--

“Oh my goodness, Bucky!  Thank you.  How did you know what yarn I used for your hat?” You asked as you pulled the skeins from the bag.  

Bucky blushed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “I asked the lady at the shop to help.  She knew what the yarn was when I showed her the hat.  How did she do that?”

You laughed.  “It’s a pretty popular yarn.  So soft.  I love working with it.  But you didn’t have to replace the skein I used for your hat.”

Bucky blushed even more. “Oh, I know.  I just thought you might make me another one.”  He mumbled in a rush.  

“Of course.  You are very knitworthy.” You say with a smile before leaning in for a hug.

\--

The next time Bucky sees you knitting, it doesn’t look like a hat.  

“What are you working on?” He asks, sitting next to you on the couch.  

“Oh, I’m making a blanket.” You hold up the needle showing off how many stitches are on there. “It’s a present.”

Bucky’s face falls slightly at the thought of you spending so much time on a gift for someone.  He shouldn’t be jealous, but it pools in his stomach anyway.  He smiles when you look up at him, but can’t get rid of the disappointment that fills him.  

\--

Over the next month, you don’t work on much else.  You have smaller projects that you carry around, but you really dedicate yourself to finishing the blanket.  Movie nights are spent watching the progress of your needles and marveling at the blanket taking shape.  

Until one night you aren’t.  

“Where’s the blanket?”  Bucky hopes that you just didn’t feel like working on it.  A small part of him still hoped the blanket was for him, but if you had already given it away, that hope would be crushed.

“Oh, it is done.”  You smile.  “And just in time.”  As you turn to face the screen, you miss the smile fade from Bucky’s face.  

The group finishes the first movie and you shiver in your seat.

“Tony, why is the air conditioning on arctic blast?  It’s still cold out.”  You whisper loudly and are met with a chorus of shushes.  

Bucky leans forward to whisper in your ear.  “You can snuggle closer if you’re cold.”

His voice so close to your ear makes you jump slightly.  You turn to face him, but suddenly have a brilliant idea.  

“I have a better idea.  I’ll be right back.”  You hop up and run out of the room and miss the crestfallen look on Bucky’s face.  

Bucky was lost in his thoughts and jumps slightly when you sit down on the couch and tuck yourself under his arm.  You release the bundle you’re holding in your arms and spread the blanket over the two of you.  

“I thought this was a present?” Bucky looks down at you in confusion.  

“It is.  It’s for your birthday.  I know it’s a bit early.  But I’m cold.”  You smile as you watch the realization dawn on his face.  

“Really?”

“Really.”

He leans down and presses a kiss to your lips.  His smile gets bigger as it is your turn to be shocked.

“Thank you,” he whispers.

“Oh my God, be quiet!  Some of us are trying to watch a movie!”


End file.
